Les conditions de l'amour
by filmabouh
Summary: Oui , lui Itachi Uchiha n'était pas insensible aux hommes. Ou plutôt au charme d'un seul homme. Mais maintenant, il réalisait que...
1. Ignorance, pourquoi m'a tu abandonné

**Ohh oui j'accepte de me faire fouetter , décapiter , démembrer et de subir toutes les horribles choses que vous me resservait pour ne pas encore avoir fini mes fics ^^". **

**En attendant , voilà un petit Ita/Sasu . **

**C'est le premier chapitre. La suite devrait être là demain ou jeudi . **

**Bien sur , les perso ne sont pas à moi , ça se saurait ! :p**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques . **

**ps: Désolée si j'ai laissé des fautes.**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha , vingt deux ans habitait un petit appartement à deux pattés de maison de la demeure de ses parents . Il avait voulu prendre son indépendance et vivre seul sans pour autant trop s'éloigner de sa famille, qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Et surtout pour pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec son cadet lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas .

Lorsqu'il avait parlé de prendre son indépendance, il ne parlait pas uniquement d'habiter seul mais également de trouver un travail seul ,ce qui , naturellement , n'avait pas plu à son père qui aurait voulu l'embaucher et ainsi faire de lui son successeur. Mais il avait cependant accepter le choix de son fils .

Sa mère avait été très heureuse , quoi qu'un poil triste que son fils prenne son indépendance et quitte la maison familiale . Toutefois le fait qu'il n'habitait qu'à une dizaine de minute de chez elle la rassurait un tant soit peu .

Le gros soucie avait sans doute était Sasuke , son frère cadet , qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la nouvelle. En effet , ils avaient toujours été très proches , et Sasuke avait très mal vécu le départ de son ainé , redoutant d'être délaissé et oublié avec le temps et la charge de travail de son frère . Lorsqu'il vivait dans la même maison , ils ne pouvaient déjà se voir que le soir. Ça ne pouvait donc n'être que pire si il déménageait ..

Itachi avait donc fait de son mieux pour rassurer son frère , en passant au moins une journée avec lui par semaine . Mais en entrant dans le supérieur , Sasuke avait fini par peu à peu s'éloigner de son frère , et à ne le voir que très rarement .

Itachi qui savait tout de son frère avant , se rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui c'était loin d'être le cas . En effet , il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui avait poussée son frère à débarquer chez lui complètement torché à trois heure du mat' , à saccager sa salle de bain et à prendre la quasi totalité du lit.

Inutile de préciser qu'il n'osa pas se rendormir , il préféra surveiller son frère en cas d'accident .

Vers sept heure , en même temps que le soleil, Sasuke commença à immerger . Il commença d'abord par bouger légèrement. Itachi devina qu'il prenait ses précautions. Il vit sa tête remonter et ses yeux commencer à s'ouvrir lentement. Il les ouvrit au trois quart , les plissa puis finit par les refermer en grimaçant et grognant .  
Itachi s'amusait du spectacle, et n'avait envie de dire qu'une seule chose «Tu l'a bien mérité» mais il s'abstint, laissant le temps à son frère de se réveiller, l'alcool le punissant déjà asses .

Le plus jeune était entrain de gesticuler au ralenti devant un Itachi qui attendait toujours patiemment. Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi , il avait donc tout son temps. Et de plus, il n'avait rien prévu, il allait donc se faire un plaisir de faire payer à Sasuke le dérangement.

«-Hn...»

Voilà qu'il commençait à emmètre des bruits qui pourraient presque ressembler à des paroles, pensa Itachi en haussant un sourcil .

Sasuke leva un bras, se gratta les cheveux et appuya contre son front. Il attendit quelques minutes ainsi. _«Si tu te voyais mon petit Sasu ..»_ Itachi savait exactement ce que penserai Sasuke d'une personne dans son etat : qu'elle était pitoyable. Selon son jeune frère, on devait toujours garder le contrôle de soi, et ne jamais paraître faible . .

Il finit enfin par prendre appui sur ses mains et s'assoir sur le lit. Il posa le dos contre le mur. Avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, il entreprit ensuite d'explorer l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, de sa main. Elle caressa doucement la couverture, puis le matelas, pour enfin finir sur la cuisse d'Itachi. Celui ci eu un rictus moqueur, ayant remarquer l'arret brutal de la petite exploratrice. Il avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sasuke, et ça devait être un vrai petit bordel. Et étant un grand frère très attentionné, il décida de ne pas mettre fin au, très probables, doutes de son cadet .

Celui ci reprit le contrôle de sa main, et pinça légèrement se qui se trouvait sous elle, la cuisse d'Itachi donc. Dans l'optique de vérifier que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait sans doute.

Le grand frère le vit soupirer et, enfin, se décider à ouvrir les yeux. Tout doucement il se tourna, déjà lasser de la situation, vers son frère. Et ecarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour vérifier si ce n'était pas ces derniers qui lui jouaient un tour, mais non, qu'il cligne une fois , deux fois ou trois, Itachi était toujours devant lui, appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre à le fixer patiemment .

Il détourna alors le regard pour le promener dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il porta une de ses main à la tête, sa migraine faisant des siennes . Il connaissait l'endroit et finit par comprendre qu'il se trouvait chez son frère. Dans sa chambre. Dans son lit.

..

Nu?

Itachi le vit hausser un sourcil et soulever la couverture. Il se demanda un instant ce qui lui prenait et se rappela qu'il l'avait déshabillé après sa petite virée dans la salle de bain. Il se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« -Enfin réveillé ?»

Sasuke sursauta et tourna son regard vers son frère. Il le fixa quelques instants puis ouvrit la bouche.

«-Hm .. euh ..»

Il n'osait pas regarder son frère en face et détourna la tête. Itachi eu un petit pincement au cœur à ce moment là. Il devait vraiment se sentir mal. Il esquissa alors un sourire compatissant et prit une mèche de cheveux de son vis à vis entre les doigts.

«-T'inquiète pas, ça va passer, dit il d'une voix douce qui fit relever les yeux à Sasuke.»

Sasuke vit alors son frère se pencher au dessus de lui afin d'atteindre la table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit, prit quelque chose puis la referma. Après avoir reprit sa place initiale, il lui tendit un cacher et une bouteille d'eau.

«T'avale ça et tu t'enfile la bouteille. Compris ?»

Sasuke le regardait encore surprit, puis acquiesça de la tête avant de s'exécuter.

«-Qu'est ce que j'fous là ? Demanda Sasuke après avoir bu la bouteille, un peu essoufflé.

Itachi haussa un sourcil avant de lui répondre :

-Hé bien écoute petit Sasuke , j'ai envie de te dire que c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question non ?

Le plus jeune détourna la tête et souffla . Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler du pourquoi il était dans cet état .

-Désolé .

C'était tout ce qu'il allait lui dire . Il savait qu'Itachi allait insistait un peu , mais sans le harceler pour autant . Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire de quoi il s'agissait , il avait beaucoup trop honte pour ça . Seul Naruto et Sakura étaient au courant et c'était bien asses . Il n'avait pas envie d'être rejeté par une des personnes qui lui était le plus chère .

Itachi le vit alors se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Apparemment il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ce n'était donc pas quelque chose de banale , pas une petite fête entre ami où il n'avait pas su s'arreter. Non ça ressembler beaucoup à un problème personnel . Et le fait qu'il ne veuille rien lui dire ne fit qu'attiser sa curiosité . Cela devait surement être un problème de cœur , ça ne pouvait pas être en rapport avec les études , Sasuke aimait ce qu'il faisait et n'avait pas de difficultés particulières .

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain . Il se leva et alla devant la porte de celle ci.

«-C'est ta copine qui te fait galérer petit frère ? , dit celui ci à travers la porte .»

Dans la salle de bain Sasuke faisait doucement couler l'eau glacée contre sa peau . Rien de mieux pour se réveiller et se remettre les idées en place . Il avait entendu son frère . Mais que lui répondre ?

«-Non .  
-Il t'en a fallut du temps pour répondre ..»

Le plus jeune souffla avant de répondre :

«Idiot !»

Il arborait un faible sourire dû à la bêtise de son frère mais également à la tristesse qui habitait son cœur . Il n'aimait pas lui mentir , mais il n'était pas encore prêt . Il arrêta le jet d'eau et sortit de la douche .

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus l'eau , Itachi décida de rejoindre son frère , supposant que celui ci était entrain de se rhabiller . En ouvrant la porte il pu observer son jeune frère nu de profil . Ses cheveux , mouillés , n'étaient presque plus anarchiquement disposés . Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au épaules . Son corps était parfaitement proportionné , une musculature parfaite obtenue grâce à ses nombreuses années de pratiques sportives. Il avait presque la même taille que lui , peut être cinq centimètres de moins que lui , mais bon un mètre quatre vingt c'était déjà bien .

Sasuke remarqua son frère qui l'observait alors qu'il n'avait rien sur lui . Il fronça les sourcils puis détourna le regard,grincheux, rougissant légèrement . Il ajouta cependant « Pervers » Avant de commencer à s'habiller . Ce qui fit sourire Itachi. Son frère avait toujours était pudique et Itachi sans gène .

Jusque là tout se passait bien , mais il se passa quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais due se produire . Quelque chose qui déchira Itachi en mille . Son pouls se fit plus rapide , sa respiration plus saccadée . Il eu même des vertiges. Il était incapable de dire si c'était réel ou juste dans sa tête . Mais il ne pouvait plus penser , accablé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Et surtout ce que ça signifiait . Doucement il se dirigea vers les toilettes , où il y vomi toutes ses tripes , comme ci c'était tout autre chose .

Sasuke l'avait rejoint inquiet . Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qui venait de se passer . Ce brusque changement . Pourquoi Itachi se trouvait il adossé à la cuvette des toilettes alors qu'il y a un instant il le charriait en pleine forme .

«-Itachi ? demande t il prudemment .

Le concerné sembla soudain reprendre quelque peu ses esprits , il tourna la tête vers Sasuke , les yeux tremblants et effrayés .

-Va t en s'il te plait Sasuke .  
-Hein ? **Sasuke s'emporta ne comprenant pas la raison de sa demande** , Tu peux pas me demander ça , t'as vu l'etat dans lequel t'es ? !  
-Sasuke . **L'interpelé s'arreta net . Il n'avait suffit que d'un mot , mais au ton de la voix de son frère , il comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister . Il le regarda cependant longuement dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui pardonnerai pas de l'avoir ainsi rejeté alors qu'il tentait de l'aider . Puis il quitta l'appartement de son frère après avoir récupéré ses affaires . **

Après avoir entendu la porte se fermer , Itachi relâcha ses muscles tendus jusque là . Il aurait préféré ne jamais suivre Sasuke dans la salle de bain , ne jamais l'observer pendant qu'il se préparait , oui il aurait tant voulu continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance . C'était déjà bien asses difficile sans ça . Il avait déjà fallut qu'il accepte le fait qu'il était attiré par les hommes . Oui , lui Itachi Uchiha n'était pas insensible aux hommes . Ou plutôt au charme d'un seul homme . Mais maintenant , il réalisait que cet homme n'était autre que son propre frère , Sasuke .

A cette pensée , un haut-le-cœur le prit et il se remit ce qui lui restait dans l'estomac.


	2. Toute histoire a un début

**Nous y voilà. Une semaine déjà qu'elle hésitait , se disant qu'elle exagérait peut être un peu mais elle avait tenu. Oui c'était le meilleur choix selon elle. Après tout _avec les cours ,ses lecteurs allaient devoir s'habituer à patienter pour lire la suite_. Donc oui , elle avait décidé de poster le second chapitre la semaine prochaine. Mieux valait avoir une petite dose régulièrement qu'une grosse d'un coup !**

**Toute la semaine elle avait eu le droit à quelques reviews , et des suivis qui _lui avait fait très plaisir et qui avaient fait naitre un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres_. Et bien sur , _elle tenait à remercier ces personnes , ainsi que tous ceux qui se donnaient la peine de lire les quelques lignes_ qu'elle écrivaient dans ces moments de grande inspiration.**

**Une des choses qui l'avait retenu était également la correction. Qui ne sera surement pas fameuse non plus. En effet , elle écrivait généralement tard le soir , ou la nuit. Et intelligente comme elle était , elle faisait de même pour la correction .. Quelqu'un a dit inutile? Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord mon cher ! **

**Comme elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié , elle accumulait ces choses sans importance et qui vous font perdre du temps. Dans le cas présent : étaler une partie de sa vie incompréhensible sur son (nouveau , donc perte de temps encore une fois) blog , et parler d'elle à la troisième personne . Tout ça pour au final dire :**

**Voici le Deuxième Chapitre !**

* * *

**Toute histoire a un début****..**

« **- Comment on va pouvoir lui annoncer ça ? **  
**- Je sais que c'est dur , mais tu vas devoir t'en ...** »

Une semaine déjà. Une semaine que dans le corps de notre beau brun il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Nous étions de nouveau samedi. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil , ou pas plus que quelques heures. Beaucoup trop tourmenté par la tournure des événements. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé , cherchant en vain une solution. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire , son esprit bloquait. Il lui fallait encore du temps.

Il se décida à enfin bouger et quitter son état de zombie pour essayer d'arranger un peu les choses. Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son employeur. Travailler sans être là n'avait aucun intérêt , il ne pouvait pas être productif s'il n'avait même pas conscience d'où il se trouvait ni de ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

«** _-_Oui?**  
** -Asuma? C'est Itachi...**  
** -Ahh Itachi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On m'a dit que cette semaine ça n'allait pas fort ..**  
** -Justement j'appelle pour ça .Je vais prendre quelques vacances.**  
**-D'acc pas de problème mon grand! rétablit toi vite hein !** »

Maintenant qu'il avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait devant lui , il allait tout reprendre du début..

_Comme toute histoire ,celle ci aussi a un début , et aura probablement une fin comme tout ce qui existe en notre bas monde. Après tout rien ne peut échapper à ce que l'on pourrait appeler le destin . Destin , dieux ou je ne sais quoi , ce qui est sur c'est que c'est plus fort que nous. Bien sur , je suis compris dans le le nous. J'ai beau sortir du commun dans beaucoup de domaines, pour celui ci je suis au même niveau que le reste des mortels. Enfin , au même niveau ... Je suis sur que l'on pourrait considérer que je suis en dessous de la barre du juste pour ce coup ci. _

_C'est un peu comme ci , le destin, avait décidé , ce soir là , de se venger pour mes vingt deux années de vie sans déboire. Oui j'en suis sur , ce con a du se dire « **Allez on va le faire chier un bon coup le p'tit Itachi !**» Et pour le coup , Deidara devait être de mèche avec lui. Il a beau avoir une gueule d'ange , ce mec est le diable en personne quand il s'y mettait. Et dieu sait à quel point il s'y mettait !_

_Soit , où est ce que j'en était ? Ahh oui voilà , donc cette histoire a surement une fin , et j'suis incapable de vous en dire plus sur celle ci , de toute façon on s'en fou ! Vu la tournure que prennent les choses , j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y penser mais plus de me réveiller de se cauchemar .. _

_Hé bien commençons par le début. Tout à l'heure j'ai parlé d'un certain Deidara. C'est un de mes amis, ceux que je connais depuis toujours et avec qui j'ai réussi à garder contact après la fin de mes études et mon entrée dans la vie active. On va dire que mon temps se divise principalement en trois parties : Mon boulot, Sasuke et ma bande de pote , ou «L'Akatsuki» comme certains s'amusent à nous appeler._

L'akatsuki comptait en son sein une dizaine de personne, toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Malgré qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement asociales, on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient leur caractère et qu'ils pouvaient vous mettre mal à l'aise asses rapidement. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient une certaine réputation.

Le premier membre qu'Itachi avait rencontré en primaire, sans compter Madara qui était un membre de sa famille , avait était Kisame . Aujourd'hui un homme gigantesque qui travaillait dans l'industrie de la pèche. Ce personnage avait toujours eu pour passion les animaux marins.

A cette époque là , ils côtoyaient également Deidara ,ou la belle blonde , et Sasori. Ces deux là ont toujours été amis/ennemis pour le plus grand malheur des autres . Ils travaillent aujourd'hui tous les deux dans des domaines artistiques . A leur entrée au collège ils s'étaient rapprochés et avaient également rencontré Pain , Nagato et Konan , des amis d'enfance très proches également . C'est au lycée qu'Hidan , l'homme à la chevelure argenté et Kakuzu les avaient rejoint . Zetsu était un collègue de Deidara qui devint également membre de leur bande asses rapidement .

Malgré leur entrée dans la vie active , ils avaient su rester très proches. La plus part du temps ils se prenaient des vacances au mêmes moments et fêtaient leur retrouvailles ensemble .

_24 Decembre2012. J'aurai du faire demi tour à 14h24, quand j'avais regardé une dernière fois mon billet d'avion et le message de Sasuke qui me demandait si j'étais libre pour un basket. _  
_Le billet était à destination de Nice , cette fois la soirée se passerai chez Pain. Une soirée où cette putain de blonde m'aura fait regretter toutes mes mauvaises blagues sur ses penchants. _

_Deidara est ce que l'on appelle un homosexuel. Ça n'avait surpris personne parce que ça nous semblait asses évident. Qui l'imaginerai avec une fille? Il ressemble lui même à une fille ! _

_Je n'ai rien contre ces personnes .. tant qu'elles restent loin de moi. L'expérience ne me tente pas du tout et lorsque Dei vante les performance de sa nouvelle conquête ça me donne juste la gerbe. Oui ça m'écœure._

Nous en arrivons donc à quand cela a commencé . C'était il y a six mois , au mois de Décembre . Itachi s'en rappelait encore asses bien , même si il avait quelques verres dans le sang à ce moment là. Il se rappelait être bêtement tombé dans le piège de ses amis à cause de ça justement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils essayaient mais c'était définitivement la première fois qu'ils obtenaient une telle victoire.  
C'était l'un des petits jeux de Deidara et Hidan , le genre de challenge qu'on voudrait absolument réussir et qui pourtant à l'air impossible. Et au grand malheur du brun, cette fois ci le blond avait compris comment utiliser sa cervelle.

« **- Putain Dei t'es lourd! **Avait grogné Kakuzu mécontent que le blond se glisse entre lui et Hidan en pleine partie de jeu.  
** -C'est bon , t'énerve pas mec! J'te ferai une tite gâterie hihi , **Deidara ajouta un clin d'oeil et ceci suffit calmer Kakuzu qui s'étaient déjà levé.  
** -Bon , **commença Hidan**, c'est quoi ton idée foireuse?** »

Il devait être aux alentours de trois heure du matin. Dans le salon il ne restait que cinq personnes , dont deux qui comataient l'un sur l'autre. C'est ce moment qu'avaient choisit Deidara et Hidan pour aborder Itachi avant que celui ci ne monte lui aussi à l'étage.

« **-Hé ! Attend , oups , attend Ita!**»

S'interrompant , Itachi regarda Deidara s'approcher maladroitement vers lui , trébuchant au passage sur les jambes de Kisame. Il leva un sourcil et soupira d'avance, attendant qu'il sorte sa connerie.

Deidara , bien éméché également , l'avait mi au défi d'attraper _« la boule rouge »_ en moins de cinq secondes . Notre beau brun avait regardait cette fameuse boule. Elle ne devait pas être à plus de deux mètres de lui , c'était un jeu d'enfant . Un jeu d'enfant certes , mais le fait est qu'il s'était rendu compte ,après avoir accepté le pari , que cette fameuse boule rouge n'était autre que le reflet d'un objet dont il était incapable de déterminer la position , et que de ce fait , le pari était perdu .

_Quel déshonneur , je me méprise encore pour cette faute honteuse.. Après m'être rendu compte que c'était probablement la fin pour moi. Rien ne servait de se bercer d'illusions , c'était le moment dont avait tant rêver cette blonde. Des années qu'il y pensait , des années qu'il élaborait un gage digne de ce nom pour moi . Quelque chose qui me ferait sans doute regretter d'avoir vu le jour. C'était surement une des rares fois où je craignais ce qui m'attendait. Et j'avais pas tord._

Itachi était parti se resservir un verre , pendant que Deidara sautait partout , criant et avertissant tout le monde de sa « victoire » ,que Itachi allait morfler, que c'était enfin le grand jour et on en passe..

« **-Oué bon Dei .. ?** Avait fini par lâcher Itachi blasé et pressé d'en finir.

Le concerné s'arrêta net et se retourna vers le brun la bouche en « o ». Il bouda de s'être fait interrompre dans sa danse de la victoire puis se mit à chercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Itachi le vit prendre un ordinateur qui trainait et se diriger vers lui._ « Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prépare »_ avait il pensé. , il se dirigea vers Itachi .

L' Uchiha regarda l'écran devant lui. Une barre de menu , une liste de personnes, des photos d'hommes dénudés.. Itachi eu soudain peur de comprendre en quoi consister le gage. Oh oui il avait vraiment peur que Deidara lui annonce ce qu'il avait toujours eu en horreur.

Jusque là Deidara avait laissé le temps à Itachi d'observer ce qu'il y avait devant lui et de comprendre. Il avait savourer chacune de ses expressions. C'était jouissif , il avait tant attendu ce moment. Il allait pouvoir détruire cet façade parfaite d'Itachi. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il devait bien avoir des faiblesse lui aussi. Et celle ci était délicieuse.

Puis il décida de passer à l'action , et fièrement il lui annonça :

« -**Alors, comme tu as du déjà du le comprendre mon cher, je t'ai inscrit sur un site de rencontre gay. C'est un très bon site ne t'inquiète pas , tu tombera pas sur de la sous merde.** Il ponctua sa réplique d'un magnifique sourire qui montrait qu'il savait de quoi il parlait , puis continua. **Ne t'en fait pas , je n'ai pas mi tes vrais info hein !**

Il regarda un instant Itachi qui ne réagissait pas. Celui ci avait reprit son masque de neutralité mais le blond savait bien qu'à l'intérieur il devait être entrain de tout détruire. Il était vraiment fier de lui.

**-Bon , je t'explique le but du jeu.** Il sourit à Itachi , qui n'avait qu'une envie , le lui faire ravaler. **Tu vas devoir draguer un homme. Mais attention , quand je dis draguer, j'entends par là que tu devra le séduire, lui donner envie de toi, faire en sorte qu'il soit en manque et qu'il ai sans cesse envie de te voir et te parler .. Autrement dit , il devra tomber amoureux de toi..**»

La tête commençait vraiment à lui tourner. Ça faisait beaucoup trop pour lui. En le voyant ainsi , Deidara ajouta tout de même quelques mots:

«** - Dis toi qu'au moins j'te demande pas de te l'faire .. Après tout c'est que virtuel là , ça devrait pas être très dur pour toi hein !** »

Le but n'était pas non plus de détruire son ami. Il rejoignit ensuite Hidan qui n'avait pas fini de rire.  
Le brun resta pensif quelques instants , après tout ce qu'avait dit Deidara n'était pas faux. Ce n'était pas très difficile pour lui si ça restait virtuel. Loin de là. Il fallait juste qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il draguait un homme. Il souffla puis reporta son attention vers l'ordinateur à ses côtés.

Deidara s'était effectivement chargé de tout pour lui. Son pseudo était Ita _« Mui , pourquoi se casser la tête , il t'as déjà fallut trouver le défi , un pseudo digne de ce nom c'était trop difficile? , pff_», toutes les autres informations , mis à part son age et sa description étaient fausses. En photo de profil , le blond avait mi une photo de lui de derrière en costume et les cheveux attachés. Pas asses précise pour dévoiler son identité.  
Soudain Itachi eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant ce qu'avait marqué le plus jeune dans le cadre _**« Dites en plus »**_. Comment Deidara connaissait il la taille de son membre !

Après s'être résigné à ne pas se poser plus de question , il entreprit de visiter les autres onglets. Notamment l'onglet _**« Messages Privés »**_. Même là Deidara était déjà passé. Apparemment il n'aurait même pas à choisir de partenaire, il s'en était aussi chargé.

Il observa attentivement la photo de son futur jouet. On ne voyait pas son visage. Peut être n'assumait il pas complètement son homosexualité? ou alors le fait d'aller sur un site de rencontre. Une chose était sure , il assumait son corps et il y avait de quoi. On ne voyait en effet que le torse du jeune homme. La photo avait été prise dans une chambre tamisée , mais on pouvait quand même voir que la peau était asses pâle. Sa carrure était normale, Itachi se dit que celui ci devait avoir l'habitude de dominer. _« Tss et en plus tu me complique la tâche? espèce de sale p*** va »_ souffla t-il à l'égard de Deidara. Il observa ensuite les abdominaux de l'homme. Ils étaient parfaitement dessinés , ça devait être un grand sportif.

Après avoir terminé son analyse de la photo. Il reporta son attention sur le profil de ,_** Kiu.**_ Bizarrement ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais il était incapable de s'en rappeler. Il avait dix huit ans , donc l'age minimum pour le site. _« J'espère que c'est pas un gros gamin au moins..»._ Il mesurait 1m80, cheveux court noir , yeux noir.. _« Mui.. Tu ressembles un peu à tout le monde quoi »_. Itachi souffla fortement et agrippa quelques mèches de cheveux quand il lu le _**«Dites en plus »**_ de Kiu :** « Just sex. Sinon passez votre chemin ! »**. Ohh il allait le faire payer à Deidara. Ah ça oui. Mais rien ne servait de s'énerver , c'était Itachi, Itachi Uchiha , et un Uchiha a tout ce qu'il veut.

Il ouvrit le message que Deidara lui avait déjà envoyé. Il était d'une subtilité grandiose. On voyait là tout l'art du blond. On pouvait constater qu'il y avait usé de tout son savoir faire pour écrire ce message _**« Vient là que je te prenne bien fort .. Tu ne pourras plus t'en remettre .;) »**_. Il frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il le lu. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour s'y habituer.

Il laissa là l'ordinateur et monta rejoindre les autres. Il avait besoin de dormir pour se remettre de tout ça.

**En espérant que ça vous a plu , A bientôt!**


	3. Un pari pas si facile

**AAAAAAAAAtention ! Chapitre 3 =D !(Si je ne me trompe pas.. ^^') **

**Déjà écrit depuis un bon moment mais posté que maintenant ! ( quoi vous aviez remarqué? bon d'accord.. ). Il fut un temps où j'avais décidé de finir tous les chapitres puis de les poster mais finalement ça aurait prit trop de temps et fait pas mal de pas contents ^^"..**

**ça a mit pas mal de temps parce que mes études me prennent énormément de temps ! et que je suis retombée entre temps dans les fic sur FF VII .. Quel délice i_i **

**Bon bon .. Voici voilou , mesdames (et messieurs?) un chapitre de plus ! =)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Un pari pas si facile..

«C'est plutôt toi qui t'en rappellera quand je te serai passé dessus ;)»

Itachi regardait le message avant de fermer précipitamment le navigateur. Il aurait voulu s'être trompé et avoir rêvé ce week end , ce pari ..tout. Mais ce message lui démontrer bien que non , il n'avait rien rêvé et que c'était bel et bien la vérité, même si elle n'était pas très agréable.  
«En plus il aime dominer..» , Itachi se prit encore la tête entre les mains. Il était vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge..

Il regarda un instant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était dans le train pour se rendre à Paris, où il aurait un important dîner d'affaire dans la soirée. Il l'aurait l'occasion de se changer un peu les idées. Son travail était assez fatiguant parfois mais il l'aimait. Manipuler les gens pour en tirer ce dont il avait envie était son jeu favori, celui qu'il pratiquait assidûment . C'était si simple , il suffisait de rester attentif et de faire croire à l'autre qu'il est à son avantage. Ce qui n'est bien sur pas vrai quand on était en face d'Itachi. Et ça serait probablement le cas pour ce «Kiu» également Personne ne faisait exception à la règle avec lui.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le wagon, beaucoup l'ayant quitté auparavant. Au moins c'était calme et assez espacé, il avait horreur des lieux bondés . Lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, tous collés comme un troupeau de mouton, cela lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer.

Il reporta son attention sur le paysage défilant à travers la vitre. Le store était légèrement baissé, ne laissant que la moitié de la vitre visible. Rien de bien spectaculaire , des champs encore et encore pour changer.C'était reposant mais il aurait préféré autre chose, quelque chose de moins vide, plus mystérieux Par complètement découvert comme l'étaient ces champs. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez quelques fois avant de repartir se cacher derrière les gros nuages qui couvraient une grande partie du ciel .

Il soupira et se retourna vers son ordinateur. Devant lui et allumé depuis un bon moment. Pourtant il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire quoi que ce soit dessus. Il était devenu en quelque sorte une corvée. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire mais qu'il était obligé d'effectuer. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de vraiment contraignant. Juste taper sur des touches, pour former des mots. Quelque chose qui , en soit, ne pouvait aucunement lui faire de mal. Sa mission était pourtant simple ,parler à un inconnu. Le séduire. Mais c'était bien un homme qu'il devait séduire , pas n'importe quelle femme , non c'était un homme et la voilà là sa corvée.

Il était donc confronté à un dilemme, soit il finissait son rapport , qu'il n'avait soit dit en passant , pas envie de finir, soit il discuter avec son pari.  
Il décida donc d'ouvrir une page internet et d'aller directement se connecter sur le site de rencontre choisi soigneusement par son ami blond. Quelques instants après avoir entré ses identifiants, sa page Deucalion s'ouvrit devant lui. Il fronça les yeux. Il faudrait qu'il finisse vite son pari ou qu'il la change car elle était vraiment moche. Il soupira et secoua légèrement la tête , le voilà qui pensait à sa page d'acceuil, il s'en foutait royalement merde!

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux , un nouveau message était présent dans leur conversation. Pas de Kiu non , de Ita , c'est à dire de lui même. Or il était sur que depuis tout à l'heure il était beaucoup trop occupé à se plaindre de tout pour l'avoir envoyé. Et d'après ce qu'il y avait marqué sous ses yeux, ça ne pouvait être lui.

« Oh oui je suis impatient .. Je suis sur que la tienne est bien grosse et que tu te débrouille comme un dieu » .

Son esprit se déconnecta quelques secondes. Le temps qui lui fallut pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Puis il comprit que ça ne pouvait qu'être un coup de Deidara. Qui d'autre s'amuserai à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. D'ailleurs il se traita intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à modifier son mot de passe. C'était si prévisible de la part de son ami.

Il alla donc changer son mot de passe , et sorti son téléphone portable pour lui envoyer un message affectueux et clair, résumant ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même en quelques mots:

« Va te faire enculer , connard »

Son mobile vibra aussitôt, Deidara devait attendre son message avec impatience. Mais le brun l'ignora sachant très bien que ce qu'il lirait risquait de l'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

Pendant un instant il envisagea la possibilité de finir son rapport tout de même , mais Il décida que le rapport attendrait plus tard , il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de travailler tout de suite. De plus Kiu était connecté. Même si ce pari ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, il devait agir pour y mettre fin , et rien de tel pour cela que de parler à cet inconnu. Puisqu'il était connecté , il pouvait chatter avec lui ,  
« ça sera mieux que les messages , et ça ira plus vite aussi.. » se dit il.

Ita : Oh oui je suis impatient .. Je suis sur que la tienne est bien grosse et que tu te débrouille comme un dieu.  
Kiu: Hm ..tu change d'avis bien vite.. Mais je préfère que les choses aillent dans ce sens là ;)  
Ita: Désolé de te décevoir mais c'était un ami .. Toujours entrain de dire de la merde ..  
Kiu: Ah dommage.. son idée me plaisait asses ;)

Itachi relu ce qu'avait marqué le blond et comprit la phrase de Kiu.

Ita: Pas à moi.  
Kiu: Et il a raison sur toute la ligne :p  
Kiu: Ah dommage , tu rates quelque chose ;)  
Ita: Toi aussi =) Je suis fait pour dominer.. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être sous moi :p  
Kiu: Bizarrement ça ne me tente pas plus que ça :p

Itachi réfléchi quelques secondes , vu comme c'était parti , son pari n'allait pas dans le bon sens . Une phrase apparue , Kiu était entrain d'écrire un message. Peut être que tout n'était pas perdu.  
En attendant que Kiu finisse décrire, Itachi prit une décision importante. Il allait mettre son dégoût de côté et faire comme si il draguait n'importe quel fille. Gars ou pas, il ne lui résisterait pas longtemps.

Ita: Cependant.. je ne doute pas qu'il ai raison ;) ..  
Kiu: Et tu laisse ton compte à tes potes souvent?

«Oh .. Peut être que..Oui on va sympathiser , ça facilitera peut être les choses »

Itachi vit la phrase précisant que son interlocuteur était entrain d'écrire apparaître puis disparaître , réapparaître puis disparaître . Un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres, il su qu'il avait réussi à troubler , ne serait ce qu'un peu son pari.

Ita: Non .. C'est juste que celui ci est toujours là où il n'a rien à faire..  
Kiu: Je vois..  
Ita: Et apparemment tu dois lui plaire  
Kiu: C'est pas étonnant :p  
Ita: Je vois que t'es bien modeste ^^  
Kiu: Pourquoi se cacher la vérité ?  
Ita: J'avoue, en même temps avec un corps comme le tien, il y a de quoi plaire à pas mal de  
monde ..Dis moi,t'as jamais essayer d'être en dessous?

Kiu mi quelques temps avant de répondre. Itachi se surprit à penser qu'il serait tout de même déçu si cela se révéler trop facile. Il aimait les défis également, et c'est vrai qu'il était rare, voir impossible, que quelqu'un lui résiste.

Kiu: Non , et je vois pas pourquoi je changerai. Les grands baraqués c'est pas trop mon genre.  
J'aime bien dirigé, avoir le contrôle et m'occuper de mon partenaire. Une chose est sur  
tout ceux qui m'ont connu n'ont jamais été déçu :p. Et toi t'as l'air pas trop mal . Un peu  
plus grand , un peu plus vieux , plus au moins la même carrure..  
Je pari que tu taff dans les affaires. Hmm , avec ton costume , tu dois être sexy.  
J'te l'enlèverai bien tien.. avant de te prendre en main .. ;) Et en plus t'as les  
cheveux long..  
Ita: Haha on dirait que t'es d'humeur coquine aujourd'hui .. Je comprend donc que tu fantasme  
sur les hommes d'affaire :).  
Ita: j'aime bien ton idée , ça sera à tester ;)  
Kiu: Toujours.. On ne s'ennuie pas avec moi ;)  
Kiu: Tu te décide enfin à te soumettre à moi ?:p  
Ita: Mais bien sur , t'es un petit gamin déjà mort de fatigue après avoir tiré son coup , tu tiendra  
jamais mon rythme.  
Kiu: Quoi? Ahah ça se voit que tu sais pas de quoi tu parle !  
Ita: Me soumettre à toi ? Bon aller juste pour la pipe , pour le reste je m'occuperai de toi  
comme il se doit ;)

Le train commençait à ralentir. Bientôt ça serait à son tour de descendre. Il fit craquer ses doigts et respira bruyamment. Bon , son pari n'était pas complètement gagné , il était même loin de la victoire pour l'instant , mais au moins l'autre lui parlait et l'apprécier surement déjà un peu. Ce n'était pas négligeable, il en était certain. Et puis il avait confiance en ses compétences, la victoire serait à lui un jour. Il se replongea dans la conversation , Kiu avait envoyé un autre message.

Kiu: Quoi? Ahah ça se voit que tu sais pas de quoi tu parle !  
Ita: Me soumettre à toi ? Bon aller juste pour la pipe , pour le reste je m'occuperai de toi  
comme il se doit ;)  
Kiu: T'en reste bouche bée hein :p?  
Kiu: Mais oublie ça.. T'es bien trop vieux pour pouvoir t'occuper de moi correctement. Laisse  
moi faire :p  
Ita: Rêve pas trop, les gamins comme toi parle beaucoup et agissent peu. Il m'en faut plus  
pour me convaincre ;). Sur ce je vais te laisser . Mon train est arrivé !  
Ita: Je penserai à toi dans mon costume ce soir ;).

Puis Itachi se déconnecta , ne laissant pas le temps à son correspond de répondre. Et oui , il faut se faire désirer .

_

**Héhé la suite un jour.. quand je ne sais pas , mais un jour =D! **

**Ahh vous savez quoi !? j'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps qu'on écrivait "assez" et non "asses" .. ce fut une découverte asses oups assez troublante .. enfin voilà quoi , le truc qui servait à rien ^^' A bientôt chers amis!**


	4. Just sex ?

**Hello chers amis ! Voilà un chapitre 3 tout frais :p Ici les choses commencent tout doucement à bouger .. **

**Comme d'habitude le texte a été relu à minuit passé , et donc il y aura surement des fautes , désolée ^^'!**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis/impressions/autres chose =)**

**Ah oui , le texte en gras représente les texto entre Sasuke et Itachi. **

* * *

**Just sex ? .. **

Un verre de vodka dans la main , une serviette enroulée autours des hanches, les cheveux encore mouillés collés sur sa peau blanche, Itachi se tenait de nouveau devant son ordinateur. Cette fois ci il était dans sa chambre d'hotel quatre étoile, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'être chez lui , devant un bon film, peut être en compagnie de son petit frère qui se serait probablement blottit sous les épaisses couvertures de son lit. Itachi sourit faiblement en y repensant , «_Comme ça j'suis déjà prêt à dormir et je caille pas !_ » Lui avait il dit pour se justifier lorsqu'Itachi l'avait regardé d'un air interrogateur. Avec Sasuke tout était simple, et il pouvait se laisser aller comme bon lui semblait.  
Il prit son téléphone portable et lui envoya un message, pour savoir ce que faisait ce soir son jeune frère.

Son dîner avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu et il avait fini par quitter le restaurant aux environs de minuit complètement vidé de toute énergie. A ce moment là il n'avait eu qu'une chose en tête : dormir. Mais maintenant, après un bon bain qui lui avait permit de se relaxer et de classer sa journée dans le tiroir «passé» de son cerveau, il avait envie de profiter un peu de sa soirée.

Il n'avait plus sommeil et estimait avoir assez travaillé pour la journée, maintenant il lui fallait de quoi se changer les idées et souffler. Il était resté un long moment assis au bord de son lit, respirant calmement, le regard perdu dans le vide, puis celui ci se posa sur son ordinateur portable. Réticent au départ, il soupira et se leva. Qu'il veuille parler à ce jeune homme ne signifiait rien, il avait juste envie de se changer les idées, et ça semblait être la seule et la meilleure solution pour lui ce soir là. Il avait donc rallumé sa machine, cette fois ci ,non pas pour travailler mais pour se distraire un peu.

Il avait un nouveau message de Kiu , et quelques uns d'inconnus qu'il ignora superbement. Son objectif était Kiu, et il devait déjà fournir un effort titanesque pour draguer un homme, alors les autres pouvaient aller se faire mettre!  
Avant même qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir le message de ce bel inconnu , une fenêtre apparue devant lui, le surprenant un instant avant qu'il n'aperçoive le nom de son correspondant. C'était Kiu qui lui parlait , il était connecté. Le brun sourit, son pari allait dans le bon sens. Et comme ça il était sur de ne pas s'ennuyait tout de suite.

_Kiu: Mais oublie ça.. T'es bien trop vieux pour pouvoir t'occuper de moi correctement. Laisse_  
_moi faire :p_  
_Ita: Rêve pas trop, les gamins comme toi parle beaucoup et agissent peu. Il m'en faut plus _  
_pour me convaincre ;). Sur ce je vais te laisser . Mon train est arrivé ! _  
_Ita: Je penserai à toi dans mon costume ce soir ;). _  
_Kiu: Tu risque de bander en faisant ça :p_  
Kiu: Alors tu t'es bien amusé :p?

Itachi prit le temps de relire les derniers messages pour se remettre dans la conversation dont il n'avait plus vraiment de souvenir. Son sourcil se souleva, et un rictus prit place sur son beau visage , alors comme ça il allait bander ? Il sourit avant de répondre à son correspond, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux, gars ou pas gars, ce mec le provoquait et Itachi était d'humeur joueuse ce soir.

Ita: Bonsoir jeune homme ! Encore là :p?  
Ita: Hé bien on dirait que tu ne m'a pas fait plus d'effet que cela .. Il en faudra plus pour  
me satisfaire petit..

Son téléphone vibra. Il reporta son attention dessus traitant celui qui le dérangeait à une heure pareille avant de se rappeler que ça devait probablement être Sasuke qui lui répondait.

**-j'me fais juste chié ita ! y'a personne pour bouger ce soir et toi t'es pas là.. du coup j'glandouille un peu , en parlant .. Et toi ? ça s'est bien passé ton truc?-**

**-"Mon truc" c'était mon taf ! Et oui , quoi que très fatiguant.. Y'a un nouveau film qui est sorti, c'est un film d'action et d'amour, il a l'air pas mal , on ira le voir quand je reviens-**

Il posa son téléphone avant de reporter son attention vers son écran.

Kiu: Tu sous entend quoi là ?! Genre.. T'es juste trop vieux pour savoir quand réagir mec :p!  
Kiu: J'imagine même pas ce que ça pourrait donner au lit..  
Ita: Je sous entend juste que t'as pas de vie/t'es trop en manque/ j'te manquais trop :p  
Ita: Mais quel petit insolent.. Tu mérite un belle punition dis donc..  
Kiu: Et en plus t'es sado? Ahah un vieux impuissant et sado en plus ! Mais c'est que tu fais  
pas les choses à moitié hein.  
Ita: Bien sur que non, qu'est ce que ce tu crois.. Quand je fais quelque chose , je le fais à fond :p  
Alors monsieur l'insatisfait ?:p  
Kiu:Moi je préfère la douceur.. Et excuse moi d'être exigent ! .. Même si je dois t'avouer que tu me manquait un tout petit peu ..  
Ita: Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Tu crois vraiment que j'vais te croire?

Brr Brr , Itachi se détourna de nouveau de son ordinateur et attrapa son téléphone.  
_"Que me dit monsieur Sasuke ?"_ dit il légèrement.

**-D'action et d'amour ? t'es sérieux? depuis quand tu regarde ça toi ! J'veux pas d'un truc dégoulinant d'amour, burk! Viens on se fait plutôt un film d'horreur , hein grand frère =D ?-**

**-Si ça te chante.. Maintenant que j'y pense , à qui t'es entrain de parler, t'es pas très sms toi d'habitude :p? T'as une nouvelle copine?-**

Kiu: Ahah c'est bon on peut rigoler de temps en temps.. J'ai toujours eu horreur de ça , l'amour ne  
sert strictement à rien..Et c'est tellement plus intense quand on ne se contrôle plus..  
Ita: L'amour? douceur ne rime pas forcement avec amour mon grand! Toi je pari que tu n'a pas  
été très chanceux de ce côté là..  
Kiu: J'en ai juste pas besoin !  
Ita: Oh.. Je t'ai vexé? ;)

Son portable vibra de nouveau et il s'en saisit rapidement.

**-Tss ton dîner a du te griller les neurones :p ! c'est juste une personne sympa que j'ai rencontré y'a pas très longtemps.. Attend je reviens, maman m'appelle! -**

**-Oue oue oue .. une personne sympa.. tu me la fera pas à moi , dans une semaine maxi tu me dira que t'es avec elle :p! Ahh mon petit Sasu est entrain de tomber amoureux, faut fêter ça! Et embrasse 'man de ma part-**

Itachi attendit le message de son homologue, celui ci mettant soudainement trop de temps pour répondre. L'avait il réellement vexé? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Il observa leur conversation en attendant, elle avait dévié quelque peu. Just sex ? Il doutait un peu de ça. Le jeune homme avec qui il était entrain de discuter devait avoir un cœur fragile, et surement avait il peur des relations. Le courant commençait à plutôt bien passer entre eux deux, Kiu était presque entrain de se confier à Itachi. Dans tous les cas , les choses s'annonçaient plutôt bien pour lui. Itachi savait déjà comment il allait s'y prendre, cet homme succomberai à lui sans aucun doute. Il lui suffirai juste de lui faire croire qu'il était capable de prendre soin de lui et de l'aimer. Itachi passa sa langue sur la lèvre supérieur en y pensant. Il était un dangereux prédateur et sa proie était en vue. Il décida alors d'entamer son plan.

Ita: Moi je saurai prendre soin de toi ..

Il leva les yeux devant lui , il était sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hotel. Il pouvait ainsi voir une bonne partie de la ville illuminée. C'était magnifique selon lui, toutes ces lumières dans le flou , dans le noir, lumières de différentes couleurs qui vous éblouissaient et vous faisaient voyager et rêver. Il se perdit quelques minutes dans la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à lui avant de se retourner vers sa conversation, voyant que Kiu ne répondait toujours pas , il décida d'envoyer un message.

Ita: Aller boude pas..  
Ita: J'ai toujours mon costume..

**-Grr punaise arrête tes conneries ita ! Elle est trop .. 'fin j'sais pas , je la connait pas encore, et j'ai pas très envie de me case pour l'instant.. Pis elle est plus vieille ! Maman te dit de passer à la maison quand tu reviens-**

Kiu:Il est de quel couleur ?  
Ita: Je vois, monsieur fuit quand on lui parle d'amour mais accourt quand il s'agit d'autre chose :p?  
Ita: Sinon il est noir , toujours noir.

**-Ahah tu fais dans les couguars maintenant tit frère? Après tu verra bien ce que ça donne.. mais c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu avec une fille hein..faudrait penser à ton petit cœur =)-**

Kiu: Une cravate?( et j'étais occupé! Je ne fuis devant rien ni personne le vieux)  
Ita: Dessérée

**-Tu peux bien parler , toi on te vois avec des filles mais tu reste jamais plus d'une semaine avec la même ! et encore c'est un record :p , punaise j'ai chaud!-**

Kiu:J'm'imagine bien sur tes genoux te l'enlevant.. t'embrassant dans le cou.. le léchant..  
Ita: Et moi te tenant ferment par les cuisses.. Une vue parfaite pour accompagné celle que j'ai déjà.  
Kiu: Celle que t'as déjà?  
Kiu: Ensuite j'enlèverai les boutons de ta chemise un par un , prenant mon temps , tout en  
continuant d'embrasser ton corps..

**-Pareil , mais moi j'ai pas mal d'air, c'est agréable..-**

Ita: Je suis sur le balcon de ma chambre , et de la je vois toute la ville. C'est magnifique..  
Kiu: Je l'ai encore jamais fait sur un balcon..  
Ita: Je t'aurai même permis de voir la ville en te prenant ;)  
Kiu: .. Ou je l'aurai vu en étant derrière toi :p  
Ita: T'es vraiment tétu hein.. Pourtant avec ce que tu me disais on avait plus l'impression que tu  
voulais que je prenne soin de toi ..  
Kiu: Envoi moi une photo :o  
Ita: De ?  
Kiu: De toi ?  
Ita: Pas mon visage petit , ou alors tu me montre le tien..  
Kiu: Ton corps alors :p?  
Ita: Monsieur serait il complexé? L'apparence n'est pas la seule chose qui m'intéresse :)

**-En plus j'ai une tête de zombie à cause de Naru , on a fait que jouer depuis hier.. et j'te raconte pas l'état de ma chambre..-**

**-Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles tous les deux.. Vous avez pas changé en dix ans!-**

Itachi sourit ,apparemment Kiu ne voulait pas se montrer mais ce n'était rien, ça lui permettait de continuer de le séduire. Si le jeune homme voulait une photo, il en aurait une qui le marquerai. Il déboutonna quelques boutons et laissa apparaître quelque peu son prit une photo. On pouvait voir une grande partie de ses pectoraux et le début de ses abdominaux. La photo à elle seule était déjà sensuelle et érotique mais le jeux de lumière régnant dans le balcon rendait la photo sublime à en couper le s'arrêta alors qu'il était sur le point de l'envoyer. Soudain il avait eu une idée, et d'une humeur taquine , il décida de déboutonner son pantalon également et de laisser quelques poils dépassé. Il fit en sorte que la photo aille de son menton , sur lequel on pouvait voir une barbe naissante jusqu'à ces quelques poils qu'il avait laisser découverts exprès. Il la regarda quelques instant , il était fier de lui . C'était une photo digne de lui. Puis il la lui envoya. Savourant d'avance sa victoire.

**-Punaise Ita ! En fait c'est une putain de chaudasse cette fille Oo!-**

**-Sasu ! Dis moi pas que vous êtes entrain de faire un plan cam ou je sais pas quoi !-**

Kiu avait reçu la photo mais ne répondait pas. Le brun décida en attendant d'allumer une cigarette et de continuer sa contemplation de la ville. Quelques lumières s'étaient éteintes, il était peut être temps d'aller se coucher. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller tout de suite, il voulait surtout voir comment réagirait Kiu.

**-Bien sur que non ! Mais ça pourrait être une bonne idée..-**

**-Tss petit joueur , va la rejoindre plutôt :p-**

Il se sentait bien. Parler avec Kiu n'était plus vraiment une corvée , s'en était même plaisant. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas l'air d'un gamin et il était sur qu'il pourrait parler de diverses choses intéressantes avec lui. Et puis , c'était un défi, il ne l'écœurait plus , et il n'était pas trop facile. Et il aimait séduire, c'était l'un de ces passe temps favoris. Soudain il rit tout seul, il venait de remarque que parler avec Kiu l'apaisait, un peu comme sa pause clope. Il ne faisait pas parti de son quotidien. Comme sa cigarette, il ne pouvait pas toujours la prendre , donc lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion il en profitait.

Ayant fini sa cigarette, il reporta son attention sur sa conversation , Kiu avait enfin répondu.

Kiu: Punaise.. t'es juste.. diablement sexy mec!  
Ita: Tu trouve.. c'était même pas fait exprès ? ;)  
Kiu: J'pourrai te violer sur place..  
Ita: C'est un compliment ? :p Et moi alors? J'ai rien en échange?  
Kiu: Si .. mais pas aujourd'hui..  
Ita: Ah ? Et pourquoi dont?  
Kiu: Parce que ..  
Ita: Soit.. Comme tu voudra ;)  
Kiu: J'ai envie de toi maintenant.  
Ita: ça peut s'arranger..  
Kiu: T'es où en ce moment?  
Ita: Paris!  
Kiu: Ah merde.. ça fait un peu loin pour te rejoindre..  
Ita: C'est dommage. Je t'aurai fait passer une nuit de pur bonheur :)

**-J'peux pas =(..-**  
**-c'est rien une autre fois alors! Lâche la pas tit frère ! j'vais me coucher moi ! A demain ;)-**

Itachi était fier de sa photo. Apparemment elle avait eu l'effet désiré voir même plus. Et bientôt ce jeune homme serait à lui. Deidara avait perdu d'avance.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =) **

**A bientôt !**


End file.
